My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury
To strona przeznaczona na zgłaszanie kandydatur do odznaczeń oraz na niektóre głosowania. Kandydatury proszę należycie uzasadniać! Ma to ułatwić pracę Kapitule, która musi wiedzieć, za co konkretnie ma odznaczać. __TOC__ = Jak złożyć wniosek = # Zanim złożysz wniosek, zapoznaj się z regulaminem głosowania: Regulamin, oraz z listą odznaczeń: Lista. # Jeżeli już jesteś pewien/pewna, jakie odznaczenie i komu się należy, skopiuj poniższy wzór i uzupełnij odpowiednimi danymi. Pamiętaj o uzasadnieniu! Bez niego kandydatura automatycznie zostanie odrzucona. Nie zapomnij się podpisać używając ~~~~. NICK: NAZWA ODZNACZENIA UZASADNIENIE ~~~~ Dyskusja Głosowanie Przykład Vengir: Medal Fluttershy Vengir to miły użytkownik, który pomaga innym. Na jego tablicy jest dużo pytań na które On zawsze odpowiada kulturalnie. Myślę,że zasługuje na ten medal. Dyskusja Głosowanie = Kandydatury = Tiger beetle: Order Pinkie Pie Nie czytajcie tego o trzeciej w nocy, poczekajcie do rana. Ale do rzeczy: Titi bardzo często mnie rozśmiesza, po prostu padam jak mucha duszę się ze śmiechu. DowódAnetę i Lenę omija takie coś... To tylko jeden przykład, ale jest ich wiele. Powiedziałam żeby spał spokojne, a jak nie dostanie orderu to nie będzie spał spokojnie i wtedy nie będzie w ogóle spał i to będzie wszystko moja wina! Nie wiem co na jego profilu robi krzyż...uśmiecha się Dać mu order! Uważam, że za tyle pracy ciekawe gdzie ten kurs...i gdzieś ty dostał pracę ile płacą? należy się order. Nie chcę słyszeć widzieć sprzeciwu, ma dostać order i kropka. wykrzyknik !'' To, że od pewnego czasu na czat nie wchodzę wczoraj wejść miałam, ale nie byłam w stanie po przeczytaniu tego komentarza, nie oznacza, że nie wiem jaki jest. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 11:29, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Sand, to ja na początku dałam Titiemu Krzyż PP :P Order to najwyższa ranga, jednak zasługuje. Nie kłóci się z użytkownikami, wszystkich bawi. Dlatego nie mam żadnych ale. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości]] 12:13, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Rani19xx|Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 12:13, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Lenaa|'''Lenaa]] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:52, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # komuś by w końcu wypadało dać order Vengir (dyskusja) 08:01, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:17, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Order AJ Jestem na Wiki już ponad rok i mam ponad 7500 edycji. Zawsze rezerwuje jakieś odcinki do pisania, galerie do uzupełniania lub poukładania. Napisałam dość fabuł i posortowałam wiele galerii. Zawsze rozbudowuje słabo wyglądające artykuły. Nie zawsze mam czas na ich pisanie ze względów technicznych, ale gdy tylko mam dużo czasu od razu piszę fabuły (Zawsze szczegółowo, wiem, że niektórym się to nie podoba, ale świadczy to o użytkowniku. Robiąc coś byle jak, czyli na "odwal się" pokazuje, że nie zależy mu w ogóle na niczym, a ktoś kto się stara widać, że jest ambitny) Nie kończę pisania fabuł, będę je systematycznie pisać. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości]] 12:50, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) 12:51, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Rozumiem że tu była aluzja do mnie, co? :) Jeśli miałbym wskazać coś, co mi się w twoich opisach nie podoba, to byłoby to stosowanie skrótów imion. To jakoś nie wygląda... no nie wygląda, ale muszę przyznać, że jednak dużo pracy w to wkładasz. Może kiedyś zaproponuję rozwiązanie, które zadowoli zarówno wielbicieli bardzo szczegółowych opisów, jak i streszczeń? Vengir (dyskusja) 08:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'''Lenaa]] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:53, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Krzyż Sweetie Belle Na Wiki poprawiam mnóstwo literówek i błędów ortograficznych. (Ok, mi też się zdarzają literówki xD Dlatego zgłaszam się po krzyż, nie order Klawiaturo to przez Cb >:c ) Wystarczy przejrzeć mój wkład. Mam ponad 7500 edycji to coś znaczy xD [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości]] 12:50, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 13:54, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # piszesz dobrze, a to że czasem walniesz literówkę, to się zdarza Vengir (dyskusja) 08:32, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Sand Hourglass: Krzyż RD Często mam takie sytuacje, że widzę złą edycję. Kiedy chce ją cofnąć..okazuje się, że zrobiła to już Sand Mój net ma okres często xD Wystarczy zobaczyć jej wkład i nie ma wątpliwości, że często anuluje edycje dlatego zasługuje na krzyż RD. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] https://imageshack.com/a/img198/9238/q4am.gif [[Tablica wiadomości:Rani19xx| 'Tablica wiadomości ']] 13:29, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Przepraszam, ale kogo odznaczamy? ;-; [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 13:45, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) : Przepraszam, pomyłka - mobilna to troll i nie wyświetla całego tekstu. ;-; [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:46, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Lena, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale napisałaś odzbaczamy, ja nie jestem zboczona ;-; [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 14:03, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:55, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:38, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Rani: Order Pinkie Pie Zalecane jest nie czytać na trzeźwo!wczoraj jedną flaszkę postawiłam, więc nie narzekać, że nie ma XD Domi jest osobą bardzo zabawną i wesołą. Ma tylko krzyż...CO TO MA BYĆ?! Przy niej się nie duszę...padam no same muchy dzisiaj...zaraz, ale to ja jestem muchą XD Czyni mnie muchą nie brać tego pod uwagę! Bywają takie dni, że nie mogę z nią rozmawiać, bo wiem, że zacznę się tak śmiać, że cały blok Szczecin mnie usłyszy. I tutaj jak kilka pięter wyżej, nie chcę słyszeć widziećbom głucha XD sprzeciwu, ma dostać order i... cztery wykrzykniki zawsze bodbijam poprzednią stawkę, więc tutaj też. Soł...mamy układ: Rani dostaje order, a wy kolejną flaszkę, ok? XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 13:30, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 13:56, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Szara ''Tablica wiadomości'' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 15:50, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 17:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # Zaryzykowałem, i przeczytałem na trzeźwo i stwierdzam, że jednak na trzeźwo to zgłoszenie nie było napisane :) Vengir (dyskusja) 08:45, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:20, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Haifisch7734: Krzyż Applejack W sumie w czasie całej mojej kariery trochę poedytowałem artykułów, może na krzyż się nadaję :P Dyskusja Było mi powiedzieć, że się zgłaszasz, napisałabym ci super-długie i mega nienormalnezawsze troche koloryzuję, ale cii.. XD zgłoszenie. Nikt by nie miał wątpliwości. Domi powiedzaiała, że umiem zgłaszać... haha, chwalenie się xd [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 20:13, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) : Ja o wiele bardziej wolę takie NORMALNE zgłoszenia. Wtedy przynajmniej nie mam wątpliwości, że ktoś robi sobie jaja. :/ [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 05:46, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Lena, ty też nie piszesz normalnych zgłoszeń. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 07:28, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Lenuś, czasami piszesz takie argumenty, że nie pozostaje nic innego jak dać za ;P Ale czasami obie przesadzacie. Wystarczy napisać wprost argumentację. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 09:28, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Szara [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|''Tablica wiadomości]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/totaldramachat/pl/images/f/fc/Do-podpisu.png 19:34, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] 19:37, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) tylko ja dziwnie sie czuje, że oceniam działalność biurokraty wiki? ;-; # [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 22:29, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) # http://static1.wikia.com/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png DJ Mäteooshka ✉ 07:15, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja) 08:47, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 09:30, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Andragor 15:33, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:20, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) NCRGresiu: Medal Rarity Za czasów gdy jeszcze nowy regulamin odznaczeń nie został wprowadzony, zrobiłem sporo galerii. Nie były może one idealnie, ale na tyle bym mógł dostać medal Rarity. Oprócz tego skategoryzowałem trochę plików. [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 15:16, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 '''Daj autograf'] 15:19, lut 1, 2014 (UTC)